lingopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Hungarian
Overview Hungarian is a Finno-Ugric language spoken in Hungary and several neighbouring countries. It is the official language of Hungary and one of the 24 official languages of the European Union. Outside Hungary it is also spoken by communities of Hungarians in the countries that today make up Slovakia, western Ukraine, central and western Romania (Transylvania and Partium), northern Serbia (Vojvodina), northern Croatia, and northern Slovenia. It is also spoken by Hungarian diaspora communities worldwide, especially in North America (particularly the United States and Canada). Like Finnish and Estonian, Hungarian belongs to the Uralic language family branch, its closest relatives being Mansi and Khanty. Classification Hungarian is a member of the Uralic language family. Linguistic connections between Hungarian and other Uralic languages were noticed in the 1670s, and the family itself (then called Finno-Ugric) was established in 1717, but the classification of Hungarian as a Uralic/Finno-Ugric rather than Turkic language continued to be a matter of impassioned political controversy throughout the 18th and into the 19th centuries. Hungarian has traditionally been assigned to an Ugric branch within Uralic/Finno-Ugric, along with the Mansi and Khanty languages of western Siberia (Khanty–Mansia region), but it is no longer clear that it is a valid group. When the Samoyed languages were determined to be part of the family, it was thought at first that Finnic and Ugric (Finno-Ugric) were closer to each other than to the Samoyed branch of the family, but that now is frequently questioned. The name of Hungary could be a result of regular sound changes of Ungrian/Ugrian, and the fact that the Eastern Slavs referred to Hungarians as Ǫgry/Ǫgrove (sg. Ǫgrinŭ) seemed to confirm that. Current literature favors the hypothesis that it comes from the name of the Turkic tribe Onogur (which means "ten arrows" or "ten tribes"). History The traditional view holds that the Hungarian language diverged from its Ugric relatives in the first half of the 1st millennium b.c., in western Siberia east of the southern Urals. The Hungarians gradually changed their lifestyle from being settled hunters to being nomadic pastoralists, probably as a result of early contacts with Iranian nomads (Scythians and Sarmatians). In Hungarian, Iranian loanwords date back to the time immediately following the breakup of Ugric and probably span well over a millennium. Among these include tehén ‘cow’ (cf. Avestan dhaénu); tíz ‘ten’ (cf. Avestan dasa); tej ‘milk’ (cf. Persian dáje ‘wet nurse’); and nád ‘reed’ (from late Middle Iranian; cf. Middle Persian nāy). Archaeological evidence from present day southern Bashkortostan confirms the existence of Hungarian settlements between the Volga River and Ural Mountains. The Onogurs (and Bulgars) later had a great influence on the language, especially between the 5th and 9th centuries. This layer of Turkic loans is large and varied (e.g., szó ‘word’, from Turkic; daru ‘crane’, from the related Permic languages), and includes words borrowed from Oghur Turkic; e.g., borjú ‘calf’ (cf. Chuvash păru, părăv vs. Turkish buzağı);14 dél ‘noon; south’ (cf. Chuvash tĕl vs. Turkish dial. düš). Many words related to agriculture, state administration and even family relationships show evidence of such backgrounds. Hungarian syntax and grammar were not influenced in a similarly dramatic way over these three centuries. Hungarian excerpt from Wikipedia article "Magyar nyelv" A magyar nyelv sokféle köszönési formát ismer. Egyes üdvözlési formák az Osztrák-Magyar Monarchiáig vagy még korábbra vezethetők vissza, például a Kez(e)it (esetleg kezét) csókolom, amit rövidítve (Csókolom) is használnak. A teljesebb formával a férfiak ismeretlen nőket üdvözölnek, míg a nők ezt a formát felnőttként már csak jóval idősebb személyek esetében használják. Az általános, hivatalos, távolságtartó köszönés a napszakra utaló Jó reggelt, jó napot, jó éjszakát!, udvariasabb, ha hozzáteszik: kívánok. A családtagok, barátok, fiatalok körében a szia, szervusz vagy helló járatos, habár a fiatalok maguk között sokféle, kreatívan alkotott vagy idegen nyelvből átvett formát is használnak (hi, e. háj). Ezek mind üdvözlésre, mind elköszönésre valók. Elköszönésre hivatalosan a Viszontlátásra!''vagy rádióban, telefonban a ''Viszonthallásra! a megfelelő. A Viszlát! vagy a Báj-báj csak bizalmas viszonyban elfogadható. A nyelv többféle formában is ismeri a magázást, vagy az önözést. Ennek névmásai, a maga és az ön (többes számban: maguk és önök) harmadik személyűként viselkednek, és az állítmány egyes szám harmadik, vagy többes szám harmadik személyű attól függően, hogy egy vagy több személyhez szólunk. A két névmás közül az ön számít udvariasnak, a maga kevésbé, sőt sértő is lehet, ezért ma már inkább csak bizalmas viszonyban használatos. Az önözés nem sértő, de távolságtartó, túl hivatalos(kodó), visszaszorulóban is van; a bolti eladók is gyakran tegezik a vásárlókat, különösen, ha az eladó és a vevő is fiatal. A 19. században és a 20. század elején a férj és a feleség (napközben) magázta egymást. Faluhelyen a gyerekek az 1960-as évekig többnyire magázták szüleiket és a nagyszüleiket. Gyakran még ma is az apóst és az anyóst. Létezik még a tetszikezés, amit a gyerekek és udvarias(kodó)k felnőttekkel szemben, akiknek csókolommal köszönnek, például: Le tetszik ülni? (a tetszeni ige időben, módban és számban ragozva, a másik ige főnévi igenévi formában használható). A szülők gyerekeikhez beszélve gyakran néninek (nő) vagy bácsinak (férfi) nevezik az ismerős felnőtteket, vagy azokat, akikkel az utcán találkoznak, például: Köszönj szépen a néninek/bácsinak!. A gyerekek az ismerős felnőttek keresztnevéhez hozzáteszik a néni vagy a bácsi szót, például: Zsuzsa néni vagy Józsi bácsi. A kamaszok idősebb tanáraikra használják a néni vagy bácsi szót, a fiatal vagy középkorú tanárok és tanárnők tanár urak és tanárnők lesznek, ami a vezetéknévvel is használható. A bácsi rövidebb, bizalmaskodó alakja a bá. Felnőtt férfiak idősebb férfiakat, bizalmasabb viszonyban és falun bátyám''nak is szoktak szólítani. A magyar nyelv a keleti névsorrendet használja, vagyis elöl áll a vezetéknév, és azt követi a kereszt- vagy utónév. (Ennek oka az indoeuropai nyelvektől eltérő birtokos eseti szerkezet.) A 20. század elejéig szokásban volt az idegen nevek magyarítása, de ma már megtartja az idegen nevek névsorrendjét. Régebben a feleség a házasságkötés után a férje nevét vette fel, ''-né végződéssel, de keresztnevét családi, baráti körben tovább használták. A 2000-es évekig inkább a férj vezetéknevéhez kapcsolódik a ''-né'', amit az asszony lánykori neve követ. Jellemzően ez a formula az értelmiségi rétegnél volt/van szokásban (pl. a tanárnőknél); valamely oknál fogva ez a formula kiváltott egyfajta felsőbbrendűségi érzetet. Napjainkban (idegen mintára) jellemzőbb a férj vezetéknevének felvétele + keresztnév megtartása, vagy a férj vezetékneve-lánykori vezetéknév + keresztnév használata. Az előbbi angolszász divatnak, míg az utóbbi némileg kreatívabb, önérzetesebb, a családhoz, a gyökerekhez tartozás szimbóluma. A szocializmusban a hivatalos megszólítás a vezetéknév + elvtárs(nő) kapcsolat volt. A rendszerváltás óta a férfiaknál az elvtársat az úr váltotta fel. Nők esetén nem alakult ki egységes gyakorlat. Némileg sután hangzó úrhölgy kifejezés fel-felmerül a nők megszólítása kapcsán hivatalos, vagy azzal hasonló levelekben, de az élő beszédbe nem épült bele. Video Category:Uralic Languages Category:Europe Category:Hungary Category:Romania